Giving Everything
by CougarAlyce
Summary: Colonel Samantha Carter only has one chance left to have children. Is Jack willing to give everything to make her happy? J/S. Post Threads. Rated Mature just in case something happens in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Okay Sam, you can do this._ She reached her hand up to knock on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice said beyond the barrier. She entered, trying to look confident. "Carter! What brings you to my office on this exciting afternoon?" He smirked at her facetiously.

"Sir, I.. it's about tomorrow's mission." He scribbled something down on the paper in front of him and looked up at her.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that... I can't go." She played with her fingers, revealing her nervousness.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I have an important doctor's appointment." She started to grow red.

"You were cleared for the mission." He was definitely suspicious.

"It's personal." She was completely blushed.

"Okay.. well, unless you tell me why it's so important that you miss your mission for it, I see no reason to make an exception." He was playing hard.

"Sir, Dr. Brightman believes that I might not have much more time to have children..if I can at all. My appointment is with a fertility doctor." She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

"Kids?" He studied her face. "Does Petey boy know about this?"

"Sir, I broke up with Pete." She held up her hand, showing her empty ring finger.

"Oh." She looked into his eyes and caught a glimpse of emotion before he applied his mask. "Well, I suppose I can send Danny and Teal'c without you. It's not that important anyways."

"Thank you, sir." She nodded and began to walk out.

"Carter?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with the cop." He looked sincere, but was filled with a feeling he couldn't put into words.

"It's okay, Sir." She gave him a crooked smile before grabbing her things and heading home.

xoXoxoXox

She sat in the room waiting for the results, her knees shaking. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't until her father passed away that she really thought about having kids. It was something that she always wanted, but she always pushed it to the back of her priorities. Now, she was nearing forty faster than she hoped for and the chances that her reproductive system wasn't compromised by all of her work over the years was slim to none. Still, she clung onto the dream that she might be able to have kids with the one man who had once cared about her, a lot more than he was supposed to.

A knock came at the door and she bolted from her seat, standing up as Dr. Alice Skinner entered.

"You may want to sit down, Colonel." The brunette forced a movement of her lips. "I got your results back, and they weren't as good as I had hoped for."

Sam felt a tear start to build as the small amount of hope that coursed through her soul threatened to fall to pieces at her feet.

"Hey," She felt the young doctor reach for her hand. "Just because I said that...doesn't mean that there's no hope." Alice forced a smile at Sam. "I was only able to find two viable eggs left in your ovaries. That means, of course, that there are only two chances left for you to have children. I'm worried that the unfertilized eggs won't last long, so I recommend having them fertilized as soon as possible."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is that I should go to a sperm bank?"

"Well, not exactly. See, the sperm in banks are frozen. When I say as soon as possible, I mean within the next three days. I'm not sure how much longer they can survive after that. In order for them to be fertilized that soon, the sperm needs to be fresh."

"How on Earth am I going to do that?" Sam frowned.

"I know it sounds a little scary, but it might not be the worst thing to ask someone close to you to donate their sperm. Otherwise, we do occasionally have men donate live sperm for immediate use. I don't know if it will happen within the next three days, however."

Sam felt nauseated. There was no way that she could ask Daniel or Teal'c to do this for her. Daniel was like a brother to her, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to mess with carrying the baby of a Jaffa. The only man that she would even consider asking, though she could never work up the nerve, she couldn't have a relationship with. She decided that the best thing to do would be to drown out those thoughts in the lab, and hope for a call that a donation was waiting for her.

xoXoxoXox

She didn't even notice when he walked into her lab.

"How was the appointment, Carter?" He asked from across the room. She was startled and ended up throwing her instrument to the floor. "That bad?"

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't hear you come in." She tried to avoid the subject.

"So..." He walked closer to her, and she could smell him. She felt her eyes start to well up with anxiety. He saw the shift in demeanor and bent down to meet her at eye level. "Carter.. what happened?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the same feeling that she knew was dangerously reflecting in hers. Her walls broke, and the floodgates opened. Despite the cameras, she fell into his arms. He openly held her, the sobs seeping into his shirt. She dared to look up, and saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Sir..I'm s.."

"Carter, there's no apology that needs to be given." He gave her a lopsided smile and brushed her tear-soaked hair away from her cheeks. His walls were down too. That was their moment, but neither of them took it. Seconds later, the klaxons interrupted the looks that were radiating between them. Jack reluctantly arose from his seated position and ran to the control room. Sam couldn't bring herself to leave the lab. She was stuck within that moment, regretting her lack of action.

xoXoxoXox

"Incoming traveler, Sir. It's SG-1." Walter announced, as always.

"Open the iris." Jack commanded. He half-expected to see two of his best friends walk through injured or ill, but they were just fine. He rushed to the gate room to greet them.

"Jack." Daniel smiled and ran down the ramp toward his friend. "How's Sam? Teal'c and I have been worried."

"She's.. a little rough. I think she was going to tell me about it, but then you guys came." Jack's face was filled with disappointment.

"Why don't we all have dinner at your place or something.. after the briefing? It'd probably be good to talk to her about it outside of here." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and blinked at Jack.

"You know, Spacemonkey, that's actually not a bad idea." Jack gave his friend a wink and turned to grab his things before the briefing. "See you in thirty."

After heading to his office, he stopped in Sam's lab. "Hey." He gave her that grin again. "Danny and Teal'c are back okay."

"I'm glad." She didn't even look up from her project. She was so disappointed in herself.

"Listen, we're going to have dinner at my place..and I'd like to cook you some steak." He gave her a nervous smile.

"When?" She finally looked up at him.

"After the briefing." He cocked his head sideways, reminding her of a golden retriever.

"Okay." She smiled, which meant that he succeeded.

xoXoxoXox

She pulled into his driveway and sighed. She was still disappointed at herself for not taking the moment she was given. She knocked on the door and opened it to find her friends already sitting on the couch and laughing. Despite her mood, this made her smile.

They all ate and shared funny memories, but Sam continued to have the thoughts of her day in the front her mind. Finally, after dinner, she was able to explain what happened. She explained that if she were to acquire the sperm, she would resign from the Air Force. She would stay on as a scientist, but there's no way that she could risk her life by going through the gate with children on Earth.

They all looked disappointed by the news.

"This is really what you want?" Daniel wanted to make sure that she was aware of her decision.

"I've always wanted kids, and the idea of not being able to have them made me realize how much I really do." She was started to tear up, and they all surrounded her. Daniel was the only one who could bring himself to say anything right away.

"Sam, it'll all be okay. It will all work out." He hugged her.

"I hope so." She wiped her tears. Jack wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, but this wasn't the time or the place.

"Indeed." Teal'c simply replied. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to think of words of comfort.

"You'll make a great mom, Carter." He smiled in her direction. These simple words affected her more than anyone else's, for more reasons than one. Their eyes met and although tears were glistening, her eyes smiled at his. She wished they could be alone at that moment. She would tell him everything. She would tell him she still cared too much, that she still loved him. The intense gaze continued between the two, and their friends began to feel awkward.

Daniel started to grab Teal'c and leave the room, but Sam noticed and held up a hand.

"I'm a little tired. I should get going."

"Are you sure?" Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked toward Jack, who was clearly disappointed by this.

"Yeah, thanks for a great night. I don't know what I'd do without friends like you guys." She gave them each a hug. Her hug with Jack lingered a little loo long, as always. Their eyes danced again as she left. Jack sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Jack.." Daniel sat down next to his friend. "You have to do it."

"Do what?" He mumbled into his hands.

"You have to go to that hospital and donate your sperm tomorrow." Jack's head snapped up.

"Are you insane? Didn't you hear what she just said? We're friends." His eyes were hurt.

"Well you are, aren't you? It's not like you've tried to be anything else. I'm not stupid Jack, I know how you feel about her. The thought of her having kids by anyone else, no matter how it's done, would kill you." Jack stood up and turned his back.

"We can't. There are regulations, remember? That's why your idea would never work. Even though it wouldn't be done the 'old-fashioned way', they'll find some way to court marshal us.."

"Since when have you followed the rules, Jack? And besides.. you wouldn't have to tell anyone."

"Any input, T?" Jack gestured toward Teal'c.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson. I believe that you would be eternally unhappy if Colonel Carter's ovum were fertilized by another."

"Really T? What is wrong with you two?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just think about it Jack. I know you'll do the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

"Thanks." A woman in white smiled at him as he walked out the door, flustered. He walked briskly to his car, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

A few hours later, his best friend received a call from a very excited Colonel.

"Daniel Jackson." He answered, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Daniel! It's me."

"Sam, how are you?"

"It happened!"

"What happened?" Daniel started to get a lump in his throat.

"Someone donated their sperm! I'm going to be a mom!"

"Congrats, Sam. That's great." Daniel tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Why don't you sound excited?" He heard her frown.

"I am, Sam! I am. I'm just.. tired. Who's the donor?"

"Well that's the thing.. the doctor recommended that I should let him remain anonymous. It might make things complicated if I try to discover who it is."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm not sure yet, to be honest."

"Hmm." Daniel huffed. He knew his Sam couldn't live forever without knowing.

"Daniel?" He heard her say after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"How am I going to tell him?"

"Tell who?" He tried to play dumb.

"Jack..." The words rang through both of their ears.

"Just call him." Daniel tried to suggest, knowing it wasn't the right answer.

"I can't just call him, Daniel."

"I know." He sighed. Why didn't they just tell each other already?

"I'll go over there."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Daniel tried to say.

"I think I have to.." She was silent for a few moments.

"Then do it." He responded softly. She hung up the phone before he could get another word in.

xoXoxoXox

Jack was sitting on the porch behind his house, staring up at the sky. Was Charlie up there somewhere? Jack's mind filled with memories of his son and tears started to swell.

He heard the distinct sound of his doorbell and chose to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood for company. He was going to have more children, but they would never really be his. No one would know that they belonged to him, and he wasn't sure how to handle that. All he knew is that what he did would make her happy. Her happiness, above all, was his highest priority.

He heard footsteps to his left and wiped his tears before looking. She stared at him with those big blue eyes and forced a smile.

"Hi." She noticed the tears on his face, but chose not to acknowledge them. She knew how he was with his feelings.

"Hi." He smiled, and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Sorry," He wiped his face. "that must have been you at the door. I was pretending not to be home."

She smirked. "The truck sort of gives it away."

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I needed some time alone." He said, before realizing that he made it sound like he didn't want her there.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave..." She started to get up, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, stay." Their eyes locked in a moment again. "Would you like to come inside?" He smiled at her.

"Yes."

They both walked in and sat on his couch.

"Beer?" He grinned in her direction.

"I shouldn't." She moved her hand over her stomach.

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations." He smiled at her. "Apple juice then?"

"That would be perfect."

He brought two cups back into the living room, and found her looking at his pictures. She was stuck on one of Charlie in a Halloween costume, smiling with a half-toothed smile. He felt his throat start to swell up again. She turned around, hearing him.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Don't be, that's one of my favorites." He smirked at her, handing her a cup.

"You know, it's not official yet." She looked at the amber-colored liquid in her cup.

"What?"

"I won't know for a while whether or not I'm actually pregnant."

"I know, but I don't have any doubts." He tilted his head back and took a drink.

"You don't? Why? It doesn't always work..and with the naquadah in my blood..who knows what it could do to a baby.."

"Because, if there is someone up there that controls all of this, there's no way he wouldn't let you be a mom."

She smiled and continued to drink her apple juice.

"I'm going to miss you." She let slip, frowning at herself for being so stupid.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled in her direction.

He put on a hockey game and fell asleep soon after. She grabbed him a blanket and tucked him in before leaving with a smile on her face.

xoXoxoXox

The next ten weeks were a blur for them both. He tried to see her once in a while, but she was busy visiting family, and he was busy with work. He decided to take Sam's place on a mission, just to get his mind off of things. He soon realized it was a mistake, however, as his friends continued to remind him of the secret he held.

"How can you not tell her, Jack?"

"Daniel..."

"I mean, Jack, who are we kidding here? She's the woman you care about more than anyone else. You've loved her for so long.. if you aren't going to tell her it's yours, could you at least tell her that? I mean.. how long has it been? Eight years now?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around to look Daniel and Teal'c in the eyes.

Thoughts were rushing through his head so fast that it took him a few moments to form words.

"Don't you think I would if I could? I'm still technically her commanding officer. I could never live with myself if I put her reputation in jeopardy because of my feelings."

"General O'Neill, I do not believe that these feelings are solely yours."

"I don't exactly have a reason to think otherwise."

The rest of the trip was silent. Jack wasn't even excited to go home, except that there would be beer on the other side. Beer was the only thing that could drown his thoughts at this point. As they descended the ramp, he barely mumbled, "Briefing in thirty".

Daniel and Teal'c headed toward the locker room, while he headed up to his office to be alone. However, when he arrived, he saw a familiar blonde head of hair sitting at his desk.

"Carter?" He walked in and raised an eyebrow. "To what do I do the pleasure?"

"Sorry." She stood up and clasped her hands. "I handed in my resignation." A small smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations." He forced a smile in return. He was surprised by the tight embraced that followed. It took him a second, but he let his arms relax around her. He breathed in her scent and was instantly filled with a content that had been absent for a long time. She pulled back and he was able to get a look at her. It was the happiest he had ever seen her, and that made him genuinely smile.

"I have my first ultrasound Thursday." She looked him in the eyes.

"That's exciting. Make sure to bring a picture next time." He looked away. She saw that his eyes looked hurt.

"I was wondering if you would come with me." His head perked up.

"Me? Why?" His heart started beating a little faster.

"Well if you don't want to.." She looked down, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"I do." He smiled, but his eyes said much more than the shape of his mouth. He felt warm. "I'll pick you up?"

"That would be great." Her teeth appeared beneath her lips. "I'm going to say hi to Daniel and Teal'c, but I'll see you Thursday?"

"Thursday." He smiled and embraced her again before watching her walk away.

xoXoxoXox

He pulled into the driveway and goosebumps stood up on his arms. He got out of the car and ran his fingers through his hair while making his way to her door. He rang the doorbell and heard rustling from the other side. "Just a second." He heard her muffled voice call out.

She appeared at the door in some skinny jeans and a tight teal sweater. She had a can of ginger ale in her hand. "Come in." She moved aside. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Everything okay?"

"Morning sickness." She gave him a sideways frown.

"Ahh." He smiled, reminiscing somewhat. "Tea and honey. It does wonders."

She giggled. "I forget that you have experience."

"Yeah.." He rubbed the back of his neck. She could see in his eyes that we was sad. However, it was for a much different reason than she thought.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have.."

"Don't worry about it. Ready to go?" He forced a smile at her.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket."

xoXoxoXox

Jack awkwardly tapped his foot and buried his head into a magazine as Sam changed into a gown. He looked up to see her laying on the table.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, you know?" She shot him a smile, and he smiled back.

Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Sam. How are you today?" Dr. Skinner shut the door behind her, her brown braid brushing against her back.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Sam smiled.

She looked at Jack, a questioning gaze in her eyes. "Good, and you must be Sam's..."

"Commanding officer." Sam interrupted. "Former commanding officer.. General Jack O'Neill."

"Ahh, nice to meet you, General." She let her eyes wander between the two before sitting down. Skinner asked Sam some general questions about how she was feeling, before getting ready for an ultrasound.

"Would you like to sit a little closer, General?" Skinner smiled at him, while pulling up a stool next to Sam.

He silently rose from his seat and sat on the stool next to her.

"It's going to be a little cold, Sam." She rubbed the jelly on her stomach and moved it around. A fuzzy black picture appeared on the screen. Soon, there was a small blob that appeared. Sam slipped her hand inside Jack's. "See that dark region? That's your uterus." Sam and Jack both nodded. "See that small white oval that's ticking?" A tear silently slipped from Jack's eye. "That's a heartbeat, and that's your baby." She smiled at Sam, who was now visibly crying. She made eye contact with Jack, who was strongly gripping her hand, and hiding his face.

"Let me get you some pictures." She smiled and left the room.

Sam looked over to Jack, who was still hiding his face. "Sir?" She squeezed his hand. He looked up at her, showing everything he always tried to hide. She reached up and wiped the tear from his face. "Hey.."

He sniffled. "Thank you, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello fans, thanks for all of your comments and encouragement over the past two years. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. Long story short, I had a lot of big events happen in my life and it has been hard to find time to do much of anything. My dad was diagnosed with cancer and I had to deal with that, as well as planning a wedding with my now husband.**

**I already started the next chapter and hope to update again in the next week. **

**Enjoy, and thanks for being so patient with me. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

He placed the picture under the O'Malley's magnet on his fridge. Every time he took a look at it, he was filled with melancholy.

It was his kid, but it never really would be.

He sighed with resignation.

It had been three weeks since that hospital visit. They had talked on the phone a few times, but she was busy spending time with her brother and his family. Something Jack knew that she hadn't gotten to do very often while on SG-1.

She had to be showing by now, and he frowned at the thought of missing out.

Having not much else to do, and wanting to keep his mind off of the situation, he sat down to watch some hockey.

After a while, the doorbell rang. Stretching his arms over his head, he got up to answer it.

There she stood on his doorstep, dressed in a pink stretchy top that showed her obvious blooming baby bump. She was sopping wet from the rain and crying.

"Carter?" With one quick gesture, he pulled her inside, gently closing the door behind them.

He knew that words weren't what she needed at the moment, and he allowed her to fall into his tight embrace. He rubbed long smooth strokes into her back with his hands. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, sobs cascading through her body.

Slowly, he picked her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

"Here." He tossed her a big t-shirt and some sweatpants. He helped her slip the wet clothes off and the new ones on before picking her up in his arms again.

He laid her on the bed, placing himself behind her, and holding her until her sobs turned into slow deep breaths of sleep.

He stayed like this for a while, before rising to fix them some dinner.

xoXoxoXox

She awoke to the smell of meat and potatoes invading her nostrils.

Sam sat up quickly, embarrassed that she was laying in her former commanding officer's bed.

"Wakey wakey." Jack walked into the room, spatula in hand.

"Sir.." Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Can we stop with the 'Sirs' already? I'm not your commanding officer anymore... Sam." The words danced on his tongue and she blushed deeper as he waved his spatula at her. "Come get some dinner." He held out his empty hand and helped her off of the bed.

They entered the kitchen, and an incredible scene unfolded before her..

The small table was covered with a silky red tablecloth, and there was a candleholder in the middle. Two sets of silverware were laying across the table from each other.

He was busying himself preparing the plates while she stood there, admiring.

She sighed. _He seems so..happy._

He placed plate full of food at each place and lit the candle.

"Ma'am." He smiled and motioned to a chair. "Let me show you to your table." He pulled out the chair, allowing her to take a seat.

She smiled at the plate in front of her. Steak and potatoes. _The typical Jack meal_.

"Bon appetite!" He dug right into his plate. She watched him, a grin on her face. "What?" He stopped, fork mid-air.

"Thank you, Jack." She reached across the table and grabbed his other hand. A jolt of electricity shot through both of their bodies.

"Welcome." He smiled, his eyes lighting up as they met hers.

They finished their dinner and retired to the living room.

Jack flipped through the channels, settling on a cartoon with a familiar theme song.

"Really?" She laughed. "The Simpsons?"

"You have something better in mind?" His eyes grew skinny as he pouted.

"Nope." She grinned and covered herself with a blanket.

After a while, she decided to speak again.

"Hey Jack?"

He looked up at her in response.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your day like this."

He shook his head. "No need to be sorry, I've enjoyed the company." He gave her a half smile. "What made you decide come, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sam swallowed hard, her lip starting to quiver.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand…" He got up from his chair, moving over to the couch where she was sitting.

"No, I need to." She lifted to blanket, allowing him to slide under it beside her. "I was visiting my brother, as you know. He's still a little angry that I broke it off with Pete, but supportive about the whole baby thing for the most part." She swallowed hard again. "Well, last night, my brother received a phone call after 20:00. It was Pete. He was at my house looking for me. My brother told him I was in San Diego, and Pete was going to take a direct flight out there. I decided to pack my things and leave before Pete got there."

She looked at Jack. "Pete has no idea that I'm pregnant. I didn't tell him, because I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already does."

Jack nodded, and Sam continued.

"Anyways, so I drove to the airport, and I was going through security when I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I ducked behind some people, but he still saw me. He kept yelling my name, and I pretended like I didn't hear him. I boarded the plane as fast as I could. I saw him try to follow me onto the plane, but some security stopped him."

Her face turned into a frown. "When I got home, there was a nasty.. threatening message from him on the answering machine. I was scared to stay at home, so I parked my car at the library and walked here. I didn't know where else to go." She leaned her head onto Jack's shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her closer, just as he had when her father had died.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like. I have a spare bed that I can make up for you tonight. As far as Shanahan goes, I'd like to kick his ass." Jack grimaced at the thought of him. "If he comes anywhere near you or this baby.. I swear to God."

"You don't have to do that." Sam looked up at him. "I'll be fine. I'm just being paranoid. He needs some time to let it all settle."

"No one has the right to treat you that way.." He looked her in the eyes. They were chocolate swirls of fury. Sam was taken aback by his sudden wave of protectiveness. Sure, he had acted this way when they were on missions, but that was when they were in immediate danger. This was just a crazy ex-fiance.

She smiled, appreciating this. "Thanks."

He nodded, holding her closer and listening to the sound of the raindrops hit the roof.

They both dozed off.

xoXoxoXox

Jack was soon awakened by a knock at the door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Jack…" Daniel's voice rang out. Jack's eyes flashed open.

"It appears that we are interrupting. Shall we retreat, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned monotonously, eyeing down the two on the couch.

"Nonsense guys, we were just chatting." Jack rose from the couch, stirring Sam awake.

"Hello Colonel Carter." Teal'c walked in Sam's direction. "How is the the development of the fetus?"

Daniel laughed, a snort coming from his nose.

"The baby is doing great, Teal'c, very healthy from what I know." Sam smiled at her friend, patting a spot on the couch next to her.

"I hope you do not mind Colonel Carter, but Daniel and I came over to watch Star Wars with General O'Neill. It is the one where the empire strikes back. You may join us if you would like."

"I'd love to." She laughed.

Daniel stared at Jack, wondering.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second, Jack?" Daniel stuttered.

Jack nodded, leading the way to the kitchen.

"I know what you're going to say. No, I haven't told her, Daniel." Jack crossed his arms.

"About which one?" Daniel raised his eyebrows. "The part about you being madly in love with her.. or the part about her carrying your child."

"Neither.." Jack looked down at his toes. "I haven't found the right time."

"When will that be, when the baby's born? Or are you going to wait until they start kindergarten." He pushed his glasses up his nose, squinting his eyes at his friend.

"Daniel…"

"Jack." Daniel shook his head. "At least tell her how you feel. How long has it been now?"

"About.." Jack looked down at his watch. "Thirteen weeks since the last time you asked me that."

"This is your chance, Jack. This is your chance to be happy. It's within your reach. Why don't you just grab it?" Daniel tapped his foot on the ground, folding his arms.

"She felt that way once. What if she doesn't anymore?"

"Why did she come here?"

"She was upset. Pete threatened her and she wanted to feel safe."

"You're an idiot, Jack." Daniel stomped out of the kitchen, taking a seat on the other side of Teal'c.

"Shall we start this movie?" He looked at his friends and smiled.

xoXoxoXox

One hundred twenty four minutes later, the credits were rolling. Jack was asleep in the lounge chair. Daniel had moved to the floor to begin his slumber, and Sam was sprawled on half of the couch, snoring. Teal'c was wide eyed, watching the credits roll.

While his friends were resting, Teal'c retreated outside to catch some fresh air and look at the stars overhead.

While he was gone, the doorbell rang. When no one answered, it rang again. Sam and Daniel didn't stir, but Jack was angrily awakened by the noise.

He rubbed his eyes and rose to his feet. As he walked toward the door, he checked the time.

_It's almost 23:00..who on Earth would be here at this hour._

He opened the door.

A fist flew at his face, making contact at his nose.

He stumbled backward, the blood rushing to his head.

"You son of a bitch." An angry voice shouted from the door.

His world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter, as promised. **

**Thanks for all of the favorites and reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Sam and Daniel rose the instant they heard it.

The sound of bones cracking rang throughout the house.

Even Teal'c ran from the back deck.

They all ran over to Jack, who lay unconscious on the floor.

Pete stood in the doorway, motionless, realizing what he had just done.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Daniel said as he grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding from Jack's nose. His face was starting to swell.

"How dare you come here!" Sam stood up and started screaming in Pete's face. She pushed him and he stumbled off of the steps of the front porch onto his back. "How dare you hurt him!" Her eyes were wild, and she was ready to do some real damage until she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder.

"I suggest you leave right now before I contact the authorities, Pete Shanahan. If you ever come near General O'Neill and Colonel Carter again, I will gladly remove the appendages from your body." Teal'c stepped in front of Sam, his strong face right in Pete's terrified one.

Jack rose back into consciousness, overhearing the conversation. Daniel still held the towel to his nose, and they both listened intently to the conversation unfolding in front of them.

"You don't need to worry about that." Pete was shaking. "Just answer me one question, Sam." His eyes were full of hurt. "Is it his?"

"No. It's not his."

The words stung him like a knife, and Jack closed his eyes, the pain radiating through his head.

"We should get Jack to the hospital." Daniel said urgently, eyeing Pete down.

Teal'c helped Daniel load Jack into the back of their car. Teal'c sat with him, applying pressure to his face. Daniel drove, and Sam sat shaking in the passenger seat.

xoXoxoXox

Three hours later, the three of them sat in the waiting room of the Air Force Academy Hospital. Soon, a young male doctor emerged from the back to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stephens. I take it you're all with General O'Neill?" The three of them nodded.

"His nose is broken, as well as his right lower maxilla. We had to do a few stitches to stop the bleeding. He has a moderate concussion from the fall too. He should heal up fine though...already asking if he can have some chocolate cake from the cafeteria. A little loopy from the anesthesia and pain medication, but that should wear off in a few hours." He smiled at the relief on the friend's faces.

"Are you his girlfriend, Sam?" The doctor gestured toward Sam, noticing her slightly pregnant belly protruding.

"I'm Sam..but not his girlfriend.." She gave him an odd look, scrunching her face.

"Oh, my apologies. He was asking for Sam.. and I just figured by what he was saying.." The doctor trailed off, clearly embarrassed. "Why don't I show you all to his room."

Sam's face grew red, pausing for a second before following the doctor down the hallway.

A smile was plastered across Daniel's face, and an eyebrow raised on Teal'c's.

"My Sam." His face was filled with a goofy smile as soon she entered the room.

Daniel and Teal'c gave each other an awkward look.

"We're..uh..going to give you two a minute.." Daniel said nervously, pushing his glasses up his face. "C'mon T.."

Sam nodded and her friends retreated, shutting the door.

She sat on the edge of his bed, looking him in the eyes. They were swollen, but she could still see the shade of brown that she was sure didn't exist in the eyes of anyone else.

"My Sam.." His face was still formed into a smile.

"I'm so sorry.." She looked down at his hand that was reaching for hers. She grabbed it, allowing their fingers to intertwine.

"For?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know he'd show up like that..and I didn't think he'd react that way. You're hurt..because of me." She was beginning to choke up, and Jack silenced her thoughts with a squeeze of his hand.

"My Sam.." She snapped her head up to look at him. His pupils were dilated, but his eyes were filled with a feeling she had only seen once before. The Za'tarc testing. _More than I'm supposed to._

"Sir.." Her heart was racing.

"Not sir.." He smiled, reaching his hand up to brush a stray hair out of her face.

"Sam.." He brushed a finger over her lips. "My Sam.." He smiled again.

This time she understood.

"My Jack." She took his hand in hers, kissing the back of it with her lips.

They held each other's gaze for a very long moment, before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry." The doctor said as he rushed in, noticing that he was breaking up an intimate moment. Sam instinctively let go of Jack's hand. "You're free to go, General O'Neill. Just stop by the pharmacy on the way out to pick up your hydrocodone. I'd like to see you back in about 5 days, after the swelling goes down, to check on those stitches." He nodded, handing the paper for the prescription to Sam. "It was nice to meet you."

"Doctor?" Sam chased him out the door, closing it behind her. She failed to notice her two friends lurking down the hallway.

Dr. Stephens turned in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Can I ask what Jack..uh..General O'Neill was saying about me?"

The doctor suppressed a smirk. "Look, miss, your..relationship is really none of my business." He turned to walk away, and she grabbed his arm.

"Please." She looked desperate.

"He just mentioned the..predicament..surrounding you and your baby. I'm sorry, I guess I just misunderstood earlier."

Daniel and Teal'c rushed over to her. "Look, Sam I don't know.." Daniel was cut off.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at her friends, and looked back to the doctor.

The doctor's eyes passed from Daniel's to Teal'c's and then arrived at Sam's. "Look.." He sighed when he saw the desperation reappear in her face. "He asked where Sam was, and I asked him who you were. He said that you were the love of his life, and that you were having his child. That you had wanted to have a baby, and he helped you get pregnant. Now if you'll excuse me.." The doctor turned around and walked away.

Sam was left there, mouth wide open. "What?" She looked at her friends, clearly shell shocked by the previous conversation. "He just said that because he was all drugged up, right?" She searched their eyes for an answer. "Right?"

Daniel couldn't look her in the eyes and instead muttered out.. "Sam…"

She moved over to Teal'c, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Please tell me you can make some sense of that."

"Colonel Carter, I believe this is a topic that you should bring up to General O'Neill, after his medication has stopped hindering his thoughts. I do not think it would be wise or integritous for Daniel Jackson and I to discuss this with you." He nodded his head, patting her hand.

"I need some air." She tossed the prescription paper at Daniel and walked briskly toward the front door.

"Thanks, T." Daniel nodded at his friend before reentering Jack's room. "Time to go Jack."

Teal'c held out an arm to Jack, who stumbled to his feet.

"Sam?" Jack stared at the door.

"She's waiting for us outside." Daniel said, honestly.

They led Jack to the pharmacy and out the front door, where Sam sat on a bench, head in her hands. The sun was beginning to rise and it shined through her yellow hair.

Sam stood up, but didn't make eye contact with any of them.

They all got into the car, silently.

Jack fell asleep as soon as his back hit the seat.

"I think I'm going to go home for a while. Will you two call me when he wakes up?" Sam still didn't look up.

Daniel nodded, pulling over at the front of the library.

They pulled into Jack's driveway, and Teal'c nudged him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"General O'Neill, we are at your residence." He said loudly, stirring Jack from his sleep.

"Sam?" He questioned again.

"She'll be back later Jack, we're going to put you to bed." Daniel said softly.

Jack emerged from the car, a friend on each arm. They placed him in bed, tucking him under the covers. He gave them a smile before dozing off again.

Their job done for the time being, Daniel and Teal'c decided to relax in the living room.

"Would you like to watch the Star Wars in which the jedi returns, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c raised his eyebrows, holding up a VHS case.

Daniel nodded, rubbing his jaw line in thought.

"Hey Teal'c?" Daniel made eye contact with his friend. "What do you think Jack will tell her?"

"I should hope the truth, Daniel Jackson. I have no doubt that General O'Neill possesses the courage to do so." He nodded his head before playing the movie.

xoXoxoXox

A little over an hour later, Jack emerged from the bedroom. His swelling had gone down a little, but he was still looking through squinty eyes. It was obvious, however, that he had regained some clarity.

"I don't remember a lot, so you're going to have to refresh me. What the hell happened?" He shook his head, in an effort to bring back his thoughts.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other. Sighing, Teal'c paused the movie, freezing Luke Skywalker's screaming face on the screen.

"You took a significant blow from the fist of Pete Shanahan, O'Neill. Do you not recall this?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know Teal'c, it's a little fuzzy." Jack straightened his lips.

"You broke your nose and a bone in your face, and you have a concussion." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Is that all?" Jack rolled his swollen eyes. "Jesus..and where is Carter?"

"She went home.." Daniel began.

"What?" Jack threw his hands up in the air. "You let her go home.. With that psycho on the loose?"

"She wanted some rest. She was a little upset.." Daniel gathered his words. "Listen Jack.."

Jack marched over to his house phone, dialing a number from memory.

"Carter, it's me.. Yes I'm awake." He tapped his foot on the ground. "No.. I'm not loopy anymore. Are you okay?" He was waving his hands as he spoke. "Okay, see you in a bit."

He hung up the phone, and turned to his friends who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He shook his head in their direction.

"There's something we should probably tell you before she comes over." Daniel shrugged.

"Okay…" Jack looked at them, a little irritated.

Daniel looked to Teal'c, hoping he would explain the situation.

"O'Neill, when you were under the influence of narcotics and anesthesia, you made some personal statements, regarding Colonel Carter, to the medical personnel. The physician mistakenly took Colonel Carter for your significant other, and made a gesture to her protruding uterus. Later, Colonel Carter questioned him about this and the physician revealed the previous statements you had made. Colonel Carter was confused and upset. She asked us to explain the statements to her, but I refused. I did not believe it to be wise for I or Daniel Jackson to do so." Teal'c nodded.

Jack swallowed, a lump in his throat. "So, what did I say?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel this time, who sighed in resignation.

"You basically said that Sam was the love of your life, and that she was carrying the baby that you had given to her." Daniel winced as the words came from his mouth.

Jack barely had time to react when the doorbell rang.

He answered the door, finding an exhausted looking Sam on the other side.

He stepped aside to let her in, and she saw Teal'c and Daniel sitting in the living room.

"Uhh.. we should go." Daniel looked at Teal'c awkwardly, before nodding at his friends and walking through the door.

"I think you are right, Daniel Jackson. Luke Skywalker can wait for another day." Teal'c also nodded, following Daniel through the door. "I'm glad you are intact, General O'Neill." He stated before shutting the door behind him.

Their friends were gone, and Sam and Jack stood in silence.

Jack was looking at the floor, and Sam was looking at him.

"Jack.." She said, barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews/favorites/follows and well wishes. **

**Here's another one. It's a litter shorter, but with good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"We need to talk."

He didn't answer. He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

He couldn't look at her.

The thoughts were rushing through his head again. All of them. The inward battle that had plagued him for years was coming to the forefront of his mind.

"You said some things at the hospital. The doctor told me." There was hurt in her voice.

"I know." He barely whispered. His face was still hidden by his hands.

How could he tell her.

"So, did you just say those things because you were drugged up?" Hurt turned to anger.

He said nothing, and rubbed his eyes before looking up at her.

"Jack." She crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to say?" His words didn't come out right. They stung his tongue and her heart.

She shook her head and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I should have known. I should never have come." She began to grab her bags.

She was walking out the door.

She held it all in until she was out on the sidewalk. Her feelings had won.

"Sam.." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

She whipped around, face red and tears streaming.

"You told a complete stranger how you feel about me." She scanned his face. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Sam.." He was trying to find the words.

"Jack." Her throat was throbbing with every second.

"Come with me." He took her hand, pulling her out to the back deck. He pulled up two chairs and motioned for her to sit down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the sky.

The battle raged on within him. He wanted so badly to put his walls up, but what was the use anymore? He was tired of fighting it all, and he was ready to let his feelings finally win.

His hand reached for hers and she took it. Their fingers intertwined and his heart started racing.

"Jack.." She looked over at him. "I know you aren't very good at talking.." She was calmer than before, but there was still a harsh tone lingering in her voice.

"We've been to so many places." His thumb was tracing the inside of her palm as he loosely held onto her hand. "We've saved the world."

He turned to look at her now. She was focused on the clouds, the sunlight lighting up the familiar features on her face.

"We've saved each other." He pulled her hand closer, squeezing it in his.

She breathed as if she was going to say something, but his next words proceeded too quickly.

"I remember being in that briefing.. Hammond told me that a bright young captain was going to join my team. You walked in, and I knew at that moment I was.. doomed. You were so smart, so confident, and.." He took a deep breath.

"A royal pain in your ass."

"Beautiful."

Their words were simultaneous.

He smiled, and she felt her face grow hot. She couldn't look at him.

"Do you remember that time when you we were on Apophis's new ship, and you were stuck behind that force field?" He took her silence as an acknowledgement. "I couldn't leave you there. I couldn't leave you to face those Jaffa alone."

He gripped her hand harder now.

The memories flashed before his eyes.

* * *

She was right in front of him, but he couldn't touch her.

He was afraid to look at her.

He couldn't hold onto himself much longer.

He slammed the control panel as hard as he could. The small door opened, but nothing happened.

He felt helpless.

"Sir, there's no time!"

The Jaffa were coming behind her.

They turned around, hearing them approach.

He wanted nothing more than to reach through and touch her.

He couldn't save her, and losing her meant losing himself.

He hit the force shield as hard as he could.

He used all of his strength, but got nowhere.

He was breathing hard, his emotions threatening at the surface of his skin.

"Sir.." She was standing there, staring at him.

She was showing him everything that he refused to.

"I know, I know!" He was sweating profusely.

He couldn't stop.

He had to save her.

He tried the control panel again, breaking everything inside.

"Sir! Just go!"Her eyes were pleading. She was angry that he wasn't saving himself.

He lost control.

"No!" His walls finally came down.

They stared at each other, breathlessly.

The emotions were clear in both of their eyes.

Everything they had never said was written on their faces.

* * *

He brought himself back to the porch, where he sat holding her hand.

His knew it was time.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He shook his head. "I knew that losing you would mean losing a part of myself."

She shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes again. "We put our lives on the line for each other all of the time. I know you feel that way about Daniel and Teal'c too." Sam sniffled.

"Sam." He leaned toward her, but she refused to look at him. "Do you remember what I said when Anise retested us?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Her lip was quivering. "I've been thinking about it since you said it."

"I have too." He tipped his head down.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She was audibly sobbing now.

"Sam.."

"Why did you let me say yes to him? How could you let me do this?" Her hands were on her pregnant belly. She finally turned to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were filled with hurt.

"I didn't have a choice, Sam." It was his turn not to look at her. He was trying to hide the pain that was buried within him.

"If you would have even given me the slightest clue.. I would never have said yes. I wouldn't have been so impulsive."

"You knew how I felt about you. How couldn't you, Sam?" His voice was angry.

"How? It's not like you said it. It's not like you tried."

"I was your commanding officer. I could have been court martialed for what I did say!" He stood up, facing away from her.

"I would have given it all up for you. I would have resigned and been a scientist earlier. I would have done anything to make it work."

"I couldn't have asked you to do that.."

"You wouldn't have had to." Her face was twisted with anger. "I would have done anything to be with you." Her words cut through the air like a knife.

He turned around to face her. Her face was filled with desperation.

"Sam.." He reached forward to cup her face. "Nine years ago, I was lost. I went on a mission with the hope of never returning." He took a deep breath. "A year later, I met an incredibly talented scientist and captain. I stood alongside her, fighting evil across the universe. We experienced pain, victory, and loss. She made me a better person. She made my life worth living again. For eight years, I've known Samantha Carter, and for eight years, I've been in love with her."

The last words came out of his mouth, turning everything around them into silence.

She held his gaze. "Jack…"

He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Her body shuddered, and he placed his arms around her. Her head rested gently against his chest.

"Jack." She pulled away to look at him. "I have too." She stood on her toes and kissed him. This time it was long and passionate. They both felt a heat, a longing inside of them. So much time had already been lost.

She pulled away, breathless. "So what do we do?" She didn't have to say more for him to know what she was talking about.

He knew that despite his words, there was one thing still eating away at her.

"Sam.." He began. "There's something I still haven't told you."

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"


End file.
